Glass Rose
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: Megumi is a shy and conservitive girl, who lived the last 3 years suffering from a heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi, this is my first fanfic EVER! i tried to edit it and all, but there mayb bits that r rough so if u find anything plz tell me....**

**Disclaimer; Bambi does not own VK if she did, then she wouldnt be writing a FF, this would be in the storyline......**

Megumi silently drew in her cluttered sketchbook, shrugging her red-brown braid over her shoulder. Recently, sketching was the only thing that could help her tune out the droning of her professor's lecture. Once again, they reviewed the chemical reactions placed through the dissolving of blood pills, and their positive effects on the Night Class students.

As if not all of them had already researched, reviewed, and written all that there was to know about the blood pills.

_If only we could have silent study hall!! _Megumi thought. Glancing down at her notebook, she completed the illustration of a glass rose. Sighing, she glanced out the window to the sky. The only blank space in the cloudless sky was the new moon, an invisible abyss in the galaxy of stars.

And off she flew. Looking outside, she "daydreamed" wildly through the rest of the lecture. She imagined herself as a mermaid, swimming in the sea, a knight fighting a dragon for the love of her life, a princess lost in the woods, learning to fight for herself. Anyone but her, a high noble vampire, unable to find her home in the whirlwind of confusion in her heart.

_Flashback_

Three summers ago, at her parent's resort, Megumi met a boy. Kenji was his name. But, undoubtedly, there was a sure enough problem with him. He was a human. Of course, he had no idea about her. And she could never tell him the truth. What she was. It was tragic, though. He was the son of a CEO of an electronics company. Taking their vacation at the Yamata Country Club Resort, Kenji was one of the few boys there that wasn't stuck up and full of himself.

Kenji had found her drawing the dancers in the dance studio. There, he asked out Megumi on the spot. She had looked up at the charming brunette, and accepted. That night they went out to dinner at the expensive French restaurant. His charm and flirting tactics swept her so far off her feet.

Every night they met, sometimes for a picnic in the gardens or for a swim in the gigantic pool, even for moonlit walks on the golfing green. Around him, she felt completely safe. She soon forgot about the differences separating them, and why they could never truly be together.

Finally, the night it had all collapsed. One of the nights that they decided to go take a walk on the golf course, Megumi had forgotten to take her blood tablets. As they started kissing just like they always did, she was overcome with the sudden wave of bloodlust. Already, he was too close. Megumi couldn't overcome the sensation. His uneven pulse throbbed at his neck; she could almost feel his blood running down her mouth. Her mind whirred; silently burning, drawing her mouth down to Kenji's tender, soft, collar. The next thing she knew, her fangs were penetrating his soft, delicate skin.

A second later, her entire body was pushed off of Kenji. He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. Megumi's entire body started shaking. But she couldn't stop. She leapt at him, trying to reach that tantalizing liquid that was slowly pouring out of the wounds of Kenji. She had just revealed her secret. And not in the most dignifying way either.

"Y-You FREAK!" Kenji screamed at her. "You just bit me! You're a Vampire!"

"Yes, I am, but please, it's not like that. Just list-"

"You just wanted to eat me this whole time! How could you? You Monster! Get away from me! I hate you." He crawled away from her, the grass leaving stains on his thick jeans.

Each word cut at Megumi's heart like icy knives. Kenji finally got off the ground, and ran away. She was just stunned. Frozen, she sat on the lawn with the blood stains still on her until morning. The landscapers came by the next morning only to find their boss's daughter wet, motionless, and covered in blood. Her eyes had died. All light was drained from her body in just ten seconds.

That morning, Kenji's family checked out of the Yamata resort. That evening was the last time that Megumi's family saw Kenji's family.

Heart-broken, that morning, Megumi was un-able to move. The next month was spent in her room, laying on her down mattress, between the silk sheets. She wouldn't eat, drink, and she couldn't speak. Her eyes became hollow pits, and she starved. Her parents were frightened, and couldn't find any reason behind their daughter's sudden depression. As she quickly lost weight, it took her six months to recover, and even then, her usual manner of laughter was gone.

_End Flashback_

Now, three years later, she was almost completely back to normal. Three years for a human, but as a vampire, she still hadn't aged. Still, she was quieter than any usual person, and much more introverted.

After class, she laid in the lobby of the moon dorms, writing on her laptop. She'd changed out of her school uniform, and into a green t-shirt that well accented her emerald eyes with her auburn hair tucked nicely into a baseball cap and a pair of nicely faded blue jeans. Right as she reached the end of her chapter in her novel, a hand reached out from behind her, and snapped her computer shut.

"What the-"

"Why waste your time on the computer? You have so many other greater things you could be doing." A curly-haired blonde said behind her. He chuckled. "That is, if you can keep your imagination packed away and your mind on planet earth." He lifted the sketchbook Megumi had been drawing in earlier. She had apparently dropped it on her way out of the classroom.

"Give that back, Aido, you little-"

"Oh, now, be nice, or your sketchbook may just find its way into the fireplace." Aido raised a finger. Just as Megumi was about to protest, he put his finger to her lips. "Now, its time for the little artist to stop arguing, and do her homework." Something to expect from one of the most-surprisingly- smart vampires in the whole school.

"Who are you? My mom?" Megumi turned her head as Aido walked around to her other side. Standing up now, Megumi collected all of herself. But only coming up to his chin, she didn't seem as much of a challenge. But it didn't matter, because in the next second, Aido pulled a fast one, grabbed her laptop, and ran off to his room. Megumi chased him all the way up to his room, but he shut the door in her face, locking it with a final click, keeping her laptop, and her sketchbook with him. Megumi spent the next five minutes banging on the door, hoping that Aido couldn't read what she had just written on her laptop.

Soon, Shiki came up the hallway, his indigo eyes sleepily scanning the passage for the source of the noise. When his eyes landed on the girl clad in green, he came up behind her, afraid of disturbing her. But finally, he came over, and pulled off her ball cap. Her waist-length brown hair tumbled out, and Megumi turned around, caught by surprise.

"Kaname-sama wanted to know the source of the disturbance, so he sent me." The green eyed brunette blushed, obviously unaware of how loud she was being until then. "What are you doing, banging on Kain's door like that? You know he's downstairs, right?" _Typical, of course he thinks that I'm looking for Kain, he knows that I would never want to talk to someone as loud as Aido. That's probably what everyone thinks, that I'm too shy to interact with the kinds of Aido._

"Actually, could you go get Kain? I need him to unlock this door for me."

"Whatever, anything to get rid of that obnoxious noise." Shiki walked away, leaning his head back against his hands.

In just a few seconds, Kain walked up the hallway to Megumi. By then she had put her hair back up in her hat. He slid in the key, and started to turn the doorknob, when a pale hand opened the door, and snatched Megumi out of the hallway. Aido quickly shut the door, and locked it again. In the hallway, Kain just shrugged, and walked off.

~in the room~

"Ouch, Aido-Idiot what the heck was that for?!" Megumi's hat was on the ground. Her long hair was spread around her on the bed that she was pushed on. Pushing herself up, she started to reach down to grab her hat, when the same hand that pulled her into the room snatched it up and tossed it out of the 4th story window. She fell, not-so-gracefully onto the carpeted floor.

"I think you look a lot nicer without hiding all of your hair in that hat." Aido helped her off the ground. "Anyway, why don't you sit down? I'm sure that you want your things back" He said, motioning to Megumi's sketchbook and open laptop. She could tell even from the distance that he had been reading her journal. Waves of heat crept up to her cheeks. She desperately hoped that he hadn't read too much. But that was the only logical explanation of why he decided to pull her into her room instead of shoving her treasures in her face and slamming the door.

"Here, I'll save you the trouble of having to spend time with me, and I'll just take my things and leave." Megumi stated, dusting herself off, and walking to the desk. Aido grabbed her arm. Megumi looked up at him in shock. She hated being touched. And he knew that, but he couldn't help it. It was a mere instinct. He looked down and blushed but didn't let go. The next second, he looked at her with intense icy blue eyes.

"Look, Megumi, I read your journal. And I know about….well….a lot." The handsome blonde man hesitated, uneasy. Megumi froze, afraid of what he'd read. His arm slowly dropped, releasing her, but she didn't stir.

"What do you know?" Her green eyes guarded. She didn't betray any other emotion but caution of Aido's words.

"I know about…..um….K-Kenji." The man was abashed, and blushed even harder. "and, I know, about how….um….you-"

"Me? Really? You know something about me after reading my journal?" Megumi sarcastically rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. But even so, her words still stung at Aido. And she could tell. He was wary of Megumi's look, afraid of her anger. But he gathered up the courage to look her in the eyes and say something.

His sudden recovery startled her, but she didn't flinch. She challenged him with her eyes, trying to get him to admit to what else he could have read.

"I found out something else….about me, after I read your….um, journal." He softened his look a little before almost continuing.

"What did you find out?" Now curiosity filled the olive eyes of his companion. Aido opened his lips to continue, but closed it, deciding to show her what he learned in a different way. Before Megumi could see what was about to happen, he pulled her into a sudden, out-of-the-blue kiss. The kiss was filled with innocence and simplicity. And when Aido came freed the dumb-founded girl, she sat right down onto the nearest thing; the bed.

"That's what I learned. I learned that I am in love with you." Bright excitement overflowed Megumi's face in a moment. She grabbed Aido's sleeve, and pulled his face down to hers. She gazed silently into his azure eyes before pulling him into another kiss. This time, boiling over with heat and passion. Extreme flames erupted through both of their bodies. The inferno filled both their entities. Stimulation shook Megumi as she realized that it was really what she had been waiting for, for the last three years. And she loved being held by a strong man again; his arms enclosing her, letting her feel safe, her hands mussing his flamboyant, curly hair.

After breaking apart again, Aido saw the explosion and blazes erupting in her eyes. He could feel what he wanted. But he decided not to go too far, to overwhelm her.

====&====

The following evening, Megumi woke up to find a glass rose next to her bed, attached, the note saying; "Meet me in the garden." Megumi thought, maybe, just for this night, she wouldn't hide behind that hat.


	2. Bambi's Note

Hey, I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter, but it's just a note from me.

The comments that I got from the first chapter of Glass Rose implied that I would be adding another chapter to this story, I now have to say that I am in fact, not writing another chapter, but if you could please tell me any ideas that you have for a next chapter, I would be more than happy to try to create an update.

But until you send me some material, I'm sorry but I can't do anything new.

So PLEASE send Bambi an idea!!


End file.
